


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Sythia



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, secret journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sythia/pseuds/Sythia
Summary: You've been working for Victor for some time. Over the course of your employment, feelings of lust began to bubble inside of you.  A journal was where you kept your secrets until you stupidly left it in the company car where anyone, especially your boss, might stumble upon it.Please join our 18+ MLQC fan discord for more stories https://discord.gg/sn45jhB





	1. Chapter 1

The past six months have been a rollercoaster of emotions for you. You were one of the lucky few hired at the well-known company, LFG. Expecting to be hired in the position you applied for, mailroom clerk, you were shocked when you were called in for an interview for the position of assistant to the CEO.

  
When you arrived at the building for your interview, you were a bundle of nerves. It was common knowledge that Victor was a difficult man to work for. As you sat awaiting your turn, you saw many other young men and women entering and exiting the office as they had their interviews. Not one interview lasted longer than five minutes. Not one person returning looked happy. Most looked angry, some looked scared, and even a few of them were crying.  
Before you knew it, it was your turn.

  
"Good afternoon, sir." You said to the strikingly handsome man seated behind a grand desk that was neatly organized.

  
"Don't call me, sir." He replied not looking up from the paper in his hand. He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Sit."

  
Somehow, perhaps by a stroke of luck, you survived the interview and was chosen to be hired.

  
Many times over the course of your employment you toyed with the idea of resigning. Victor was cold, cruel and harsh with his words. He expected nothing less than perfection, and when something didn't live up to his expectation he was quick to shun and demean the person who failed him. Many times, that had been you.

  
On the other hand, Victor often surprised you with kindness. Like the time your Grandmother died. He quickly noticed you had been crying, and when given the reason why he gave you two weeks paid bereavement. No questions asked. When the heel of your shoe snapped off while walking to the company car, it was Victor who caught you and even purchased a new pair of shoes for you. He told you the cost would come out of your paycheck, but you found no evidence on your paystubs that that was true. These moments were few and far between, however.  
You understood why there was a rumor floating around the office that Victor's previous assistant needed to take a leave of absence citing 'mental health sick leave'. To help you cope with the stress of the job, you decided to keep a journal. It held your every thought, every emotion, every fantasy. You kept it tucked under Victor's schedule that you had to take with you wherever you went. Thus, this journal went everywhere with you as well.  
Until today, that is.

  
After a long, exhausting day of meetings, sharp words from Victor ("You've been here for how long and you still can't make a decent cup of coffee?"), and overtime fixing a mistake you made, Victor finally sent you home around ten o'clock at night. He was in a kind mood after a successful merger with another business that he even called his driver to take you home. Somewhere along your trip home, you dropped your journal.

  
Panic overcame you as you dug through the items you brought home.  
"Where is it?" You hissed tossing Victor's schedule over your shoulder.

 

  
*

Back at LFG, Victor sat at his desk pouring over the contracts piled in front of him when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

  
"Sorry to bother you, but your assistant left this in the car. It seems to be a diary of some sort." The driver of the company car said and set the worn, brown journal on the corner of Victor's desk.

  
Victor glanced at the man before him then down to the journal.

  
"I'll see it returned to her first thing in the morning." He said as the driver left.

  
Victor turned back to his work but found every so often his eyes drifted over to the journal to his left. He picked it up and sat back in his chair. Shaking his head at the stupidity of leaving something so personal around, he contemplated whether or not he should read it. He settled on the fact it was left so carelessly behind that the one who left it should expect someone to read it. Although, doing so was an invasion of privacy. He returned the book back on his desk and attempted to work once more. It wasn't long before his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself opening the journal to the first page.

 

_This man infuriates me to no end. Don't like the way I make coffee? Make it yourself, dick!_

 

You had written after working for Victor for a week. Victor clicked his tongue and shook his head, flipping through some of the pages.

  
_I swear if he calls me an idiot one more time I'm going to punch him in his stupid, hot face. I hate how attractive he is._

  
Victor scoffed at the words, knowing that he's called you an idiot at least a dozen times since then and not once have you make any sort of movement to hit him. He flipped to some of the newer entries.

  
_What's wrong with me? This asshole and I got caught in a sudden rainstorm. The way his wet dress shirt clung to his toned chest gave me some... impure thoughts. He's my boss! And a damn asshole. Fuck you, you sexy piece of shit._

  
A small smile twitched on his pink lips. The last entry making his curiosity worse. He told himself he was only going to read one more and flipped through the pages once again. He raised his cup of brandy to his lips.

  
_Victor is away on business and woke me up to berate me on forgetting to attach a document to the email I sent to him earlier today. He has no idea that while he was on his tirade I was pleasuring myself to the sound of his voice._

  
Victor choked on his beverage as he read the words in front of him, splattering the page with tiny droplets of brandy. He cursed himself and carried the journal over to the drink bar in the corner of his office. He dabbed the droplets with a napkin from the bar. Against his better judgment, Victor found himself flipping to the most recent entry. Dated the day before today.

  
_I woke up moaning his name. I had the most intensely vivid dream. We were in the back of the company car. I was straddling him riding his... well you know. I knew women could have wet dreams, but I never imagined it would happen to me._

  
_Update: apparently my apartment walls are paper thin. The little old lady who lives next door asked me who Victor was. I'm so embarrassed._

  
_Update: every time I look at this asshole I just imagine the look on his face in my dream when he came. I instantly blush. My body feels hot._

  
Victor closed the book and pursed his lips in contemplation. He now knew your deepest desires, and needed to decide if he was going to let you in on what he knew, or let you think he knew but say nothing. Shifting his weight, he sauntered over to his desk and dropped the journal in the top right drawer. He sat in his chair, clasped his hands together in front of him. A sly smile spread across his features. He slid the phone out of his breast pocket and dialed the all too familiar number. You answered surprisingly fast as if you were expecting the call.

  
"Yes, Victor?" You answered trying to mask the nervousness in your voice. He heard it.

  
"Come to my office. Be here in 10 minutes." Victor replied coldly and ended the call.

  
_*_

Your phone beeped signifying the end of the call. Taking a shaky breath you tidied your wild hair, smoothed your now wrinkled ensemble and headed out to hail a cab. You prayed to every God you could think of that this call was strictly work-related.

  
Your prayers went unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

You took a deep breath to calm yourself before entering your boss's office. As usual, he didn't look up from his work until he was done. You stood impatiently in the center of the large room, silently examining the man before you. It was curious how he always lifted a paper to read it then would rest it down to scribble whatever he needed to onto it. His black hair swayed to and fro with every delicate motion he made. His glasses, which he only seemed to wear at night after his contacts began irritating his eyes, perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose. His suit jacket hung off of the back of his chair, his tie long since discarded. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, showing his strong collarbones protruding from his chest. You hated how he always made you wait when he expected you to show up the exact second he called you. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Victor carefully aligned the papers by tapping them on his desk, then set them aside. His pale grey eyes met yours. You felt as though they pierced straight into your soul causing your heart to jump into your throat whenever he gazed at you with such intensity.

Victor opened a drawer in his desk, removed something from its contents and circled around to the front of the desk. He steadied himself half seated, half leaning against the furniture behind him. His hand holding something behind his back.

"Are you missing something?" He asked revealing the journal, holding it out to you; his elbow still bent.

Tentatively, you stepped forward. Your arm outstretched to grasp your secrets from the man you needed to safeguard them from the most. Just as your fingertips brushed the cover of the book, Victor tipped his wrist back, withdrawing it from you.

"Things like this shouldn't be left lying in the open." He cautioned, raising himself from where he sat.

You froze. Your eyes searching his for any sign that he may or may not have read the contents of the book you so desperately wanted back. His eyes offered no answers. He took a step forward, holding the book close to his chest. His gaze locked onto you as yours drifted from his; to the book; to his feet as he inched closer. He stopped dangerously close. Close enough you were sure he could hear your heart pounding in your chest.

"I'm curious as to what is written in this book." His voice was low, and dare you might say, seductive as he cracked the spine open.

You gasped and jumped for your journal but between your heels and his height, you couldn't reach it. Victor spun his back to you and began reading aloud, pacing the floor of his office.

" _'If I could have one wish be granted, just one wish, I'd wish for Victor to fuck me into a coma.'_ How about this one? _'Victor gave me a good tongue lashing about my poor coffee. I'd rather he use that tongue between my legs.'_ And my personal favorite, _'I'd suck his cock until the day he dies if he calls me a good girl.'_." He finished, snapping the book shut.

By now the horror had sunk down so deep you felt it in your bones. Your body was flushed hot with embarrassment. The man you lusted for, now knew every single despicable thought you had ever had about him.

And it only made you want him all the more.

He placed the journal back on his desk. Your head hanging in shame, eyes closed tightly, expecting him to berate you, call you names, and fire you.

"Well," he began after a moment, "you have been a good girl lately."

You jerked your head up at his words, shocked. His back still to you, his fingers spread over the top of the book. He turned his head to peer at you over his shoulder, a provocative smile pulled at his lips. You swallowed hard as he slowly turned. The dim light casting shadows across his face, making him look more alluring than you had ever imagined.

"I'll grant you three wishes. Provided you do exactly as I say." Victor said. His voice low with a hint of amusement.

With three long strides, he was back in front of you. One hand in his pocket, the other caught your chin. He tipped your face towards his. Your eyes searched his. You still couldn't believe what was happening. Part of you was convinced this was nothing but a cruel prank.

"Do you agree to my terms?" He asked bringing his face closer. His even breath danced over your lips, tempted you to taste him.  
.  
"I- I do." You whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

The second those words left your lips his came crashing down against yours. His tongue prodded your lips urging you to open your mouth and give it access. You complied. His right hand weaved through your hair, holding the back of your head. His left hand now pressed into your lower back, steadying your weak knees. Your arms around his broad shoulders.

You tried to take in as much of him as you could. The feel of his warm hands on you, the taste of the alcohol still present on his tongue, the smell of his cologne. Everything made you feel intoxicated with lust. You wanted more. You needed more.

A whimper of disappointment escaped you when he broke the kiss. Leaving you breathless. Your chest heaving with each pant. Victor tugged your hair, pulling your head back to expose the soft sensitive skin of your neck. He trailed his tongue from your throat to your left ear lobe. The cool air from his breath over the trail sent a shiver down your spine. His large hands kept you still when he sunk his teeth into your flesh. You groaned and clawed the cloth of his silky dress shirt beneath your hands.

Victor released you once satisfied with the mark he left on your skin. He stepped away to examine you. His tongue slipped over his lips.

"Strip." He commanded, walking past you.

You turned to find him seated on the white leather couch against the back wall. Your fingers shook as you slowly unbuttoned the white blouse you wore. His unwavering gaze focused on your expression as each article of clothing you wore dropped to the floor. He cleared his throat to get your attention when you had hooked your thumbs inside the band of your panties to pull them down. You glanced up, he sat relaxed. One hand draped over the back of the couch and the other beckoned you to him. You stepped over the pile of clothes at your feet and made your way to him. Wearing nothing but your panties and your heels. As soon as you were close enough he pulled you onto his lap with one arm. Victor shifts slightly, taking each one of your breasts in his hands. He took his time. Running his long fingers over your flesh, occasionally slipping over your excited nipples. He reveled in the noises you made when he twisted and twirled his fingertips around them. He bought one breast to his mouth, sucking the sensitive skin gently. Equally spending time on each nipple before he looked up, his hair tickling your nose.

"Let's see how wet you are," Victor said in the deep sultry voice you couldn't get enough of.

It was then when you realized why he didn't let you remove your bottoms; he didn't want you to make a mess of his pants.

Victor held your gaze as he slid his hand down the front of the thin fabric covering your parts. His face was emotionless yet flushed from heated exchanges, but his eyes held a spark you hadn't seen before. A whimper floated from your lips when he teasing moved his fingers around your entrance. His finger moved up, and around, and over before carefully slipping inside.

"Hmm." He said with a note of disapproval, removing his hand and inspecting the juices on him. "I expected you to be dripping by now."

He offered his finger to you, which you took into your mouth shyly.

"This won't do at all." Victor sighed and sat back slowly unbuttoning the black custom made shirt he wore, revealing his muscular chest. He pushed you off of his lap, leaving you standing before him, mostly nude, and confused. He draped his shirt carefully over the back of the couch. Next came the familiar sounds of a belt being undone and a zipper becoming unzip.

"Remove your underwear and play with yourself until I tell you to stop, but don't you dare get off." He grunted and pulled out his manhood.

You complied, stepping out of your discarded panties, your hand between your legs. Victor motioned for you to come forward. His hand slowly stroking his thick cock. When you were close enough, he placed his free hand on top of your head and sunk you down to knees. You look up at his handsome face searching for some sort of reaction as you lick a bead of precum off of the tip of his erection. He blinked at you but kept the same stoic expression as usual. At this point, you were determined to get him to make the same face you dreamt about only nights before.

Victor's eyes drifted closed as you worked your mouth around him. His hand placed tangled in your hair, guiding you. You pulled back and rolled your tongue over the tip of his cock. To your surprise, a barely audible groan came from him. He tightened his grip on your hair, pulled your head away, and forced you to stand once more. His eyes darted to your hand still working between your legs then back up to your face.

"Stop. Lay down." Victor removed himself from his seat and pointed to where he wanted you.

You did as you were told, laying on the soft leather couch that creaked under your weight. He hooked his hands underneath your knees and pried your legs apart, causing one of your heels to slip off of your foot and drop behind the couch. He positioned himself carefully between your legs and ran his tongue from one thigh to the other carefully skipping over your center.

"Three wishes, remember? Ask your first one." He demanded, blowing cool air over the wet trail he left behind. "And don't be shy about it. I've read your journal."

You bit your lip in contemplation. You knew what you wanted but had a difficult time figuring out a way to word it to his standards without being too proper or too vulgar.

"I want you," you started, pressing your hand to the back of his head leading his face lower, "to please me with your mouth."

Victor let out a disappointed sigh.

"Here?" He asked sliding his tongue north from your entrance to your clit. You whimper softly, nodding your head.  
"Be more specific next time. For that, punishment is in order." He growled.

You gasped as he began slipping his tongue everywhere but where you wanted him most. His eyes trained on your face, watching as you pout and beg. You tried pulling his hair to direct him, but that just resulted in him grabbing your wrist and pinning it to your side.

"Please?" You groaned as your hips raised slightly.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was dark and serious.

"I want you to tongue my clit." You whisper.

"Not bad." He said, his eyebrow twitching with his remark.

Your body squirmed beneath him. His eyes fluttered closed, taking slow, methodical licks over the small button of nerves. Every now and then he'd dip lower, wetting his tongue with the liquid running from your body. His hair was fallen over your pelvis tickled with every movement. His arms held your legs tightly and the tips of his fingers dimpled your flesh. Your body shook. The pleasure now numbing your toes. His name tumbled for your lips as you grew closer to ecstasy.

Without warning, Victor stopped.

"I'm so close." You panted, cursing him in your mind.

"I know." He replied grinning between your legs so you couldn't see. His finger slowly rolling over your clit to keep you on the edge. "Do you wish me to continue?"

"God, yes! Victor, please?" You cried out.

He dropped his head back between your legs. You gasped at the sudden ferocity of his tongue. His hand joined in pushing one finger, or maybe two, quickly in and out of you. You pushed his hair back and met his eyes. He stared at you hungrily, urging you to finish. Your brows knitted, mouth hung open as unbridled moans left you. The feeling exploded within you causing you to lurch your torso forward, you nearly screaming his name. Your knees popped together, legs shaking as you came down from your high.

Victor pulled back, wiping his mouth and chin with his strong hand. After removing the remaining pieces of his clothing, he yanked your wrists and pull you onto his lap once more. His erection teasingly rubbed against your quivering parts.

"What's your final wish?" He asked against your lips.

His hand pressed into your lower back causing your hips to buck forward, grinding against his excitement once more.

"Fuck me," You moan, pressing your mouth against his in a heated, passionate kiss.

Victor lined himself up against your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, whimpering at the feeling of his cock filling you.

Up, down, rock forward, rock back, you repeated these motions. His hands on your hips guiding your movements, keeping you in rhythm. Your tongue wrestled against his, fighting for dominance in your mouth. The taste of alcohol replaced by the taste of you, of what he had done to you. You groaned, slinking your arms around the back of his head, running your fingers through his soft, charcoal hair. His breath became heavier, dusting your features with every exhale. You pulled back, hoping for some sort of changes to his expression. While his mouth was open slightly, lips glistening from your kisses, he looked as though he might have taken a light jog around the block.

"Hold tight." He warned, moving his arms beneath your legs. You tighten your arms around his neck as he stood, lifting you into the air. Victor slowly lifts and lowers you with ease, bobbing your body up and down his cock. His hips thrusting forward each time you came down. Your face nestled in his neck, whispered moans escaping you.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked delicately in your ear.

"Mmm, yeah." You reply with a groan.

Victor released one of your legs. You gasped and crossed the two behind his back, and tightened your grip around his neck for fear of falling. He suppressed a chuckle at your reaction and sunk to his knees.

"I won't drop you, trust me." His smooth voice floated into your ear as he laid you back against the soft, plush, white carpet on the floor. The movements between each position were so fluid and natural for him, that he didn't even come close to slipping out of you. He pressed his body against yours, rolling his hips. You threw your head back as the pleasure began to grow again. He took the opportunity to nip at your throat. One arm still holding your leg up, the other resting on his forearm next to your head. Your hands slipped from his hair, down his back leaving red trails from your nails.

"I-I'm close, Victor." You breathed, impatiently anticipating the explosion of pleasure.

"I'm aware," He whispered softly, slowing the speed of his thrusts, "but you've used up all of your wishes."

You pouted internally at the thought of his refusal to allow you to get you off until a thought occurred to you. If you somehow managed to present it as a challenge he might be willing to continue.

"Please, Victor. I've never gotten off on only penetration." The words tumbled from your lips.

He raised himself slightly and stared deeply into your sparkling eyes. He let out a sigh as if he could read your mind.

"Idiot." He groaned lowering himself once again, knowing you were trying to play him.

His thrust began quicker and harder than before. His fingertips dug into the flesh of your leg. You arched your back, shook and squirmed when you finally felt the release you longed for. It was better than you ever expected. He didn't stop, however, now determined to make you cum as many times as he could. Your throat was raw from your cries, your voice barely audible at this point. How many orgasms you had, you didn't know. When one ended another quickly began, leaving you a puddle of bliss on the carpet below you.

Victor pulled back after your last release and took a deep breath. He was close but didn't want to finish too soon.  
He pulled you from the floor and nearly dragged you towards the wall of windows overlooking the city. It took everything in your power to keep yourself from collapsing to the floor from your weak legs. He pressed your upper body against the glass and took his place behind you. He entered you hard enough to make the glass in front of you rattle in its frame. His right hand dug deep into your hips, you were sure you were going to wake up to five round bruises there. His left hand twisted in your hair, yanking your head back. In the reflection, you saw what you had been yearning for. The face of the well put together, always serious man was replaced with one of an animalistic, carnal expression. His eyebrows knitted together, eyes shut tightly, biting his lip and hissing every time your bodies slapped loudly together. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and chest. The edges of his hair were damp. One erratic thrust released a groan from his throat, his seed gushing inside of you. Hard, slow thrusts followed suit as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. His ragged breath felt hot against your skin. He pulled away and releasing your body. You slid down to the floor, squatting in front of the window, trying to catch your breath.

Victor dropped a towel in front of you. You glanced at his reflection to see him wiping his face, neck, and chest with a second towel. He slid it south to wipe away the evidence off of his slick, shimmering cock.

"You, you didn't ask if I was on birth control." You said quietly, pressing the towel he had given you between your legs.

"I watch you take it every day at lunch." He replied sharply.

When you finally felt your legs were strong enough to hold your weight, you found Victor was already fully dressed. As you began dressing, he moved the couch forward to retrieve your lost shoe. He crossed to his desk and picked up the old journal that started this all. His eyes met yours as he walked over to you, the book held out towards you. You took it graciously and held it against your chest in a protective manner.

"I fully expect a new entry tomorrow by four o'clock, and don't skimp on the details."He said in a serious tone.

"Uh, of course." You said quietly, your voice nearly lost.

Victor took your chin in your hand and leaned forward. He whispered something you didn't quite catch and when you went to ask him to repeat himself he placed an uncharacteristically gentle peck upon your lips.

"It's late. I'll drive you home." He said, gently leading you out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of this fic, I hope yall found it alright.  
> I left what Victor whispered at the end up to your interpretation. Comment with what you think he said. :)


End file.
